hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Spirit Series/Stories Info
Stories Free Spirits About the famous SpiritClan & GhostClan! *Alone No More *Invasion *Freedom The Beginnings *Call of the Spirit Lights The Spirit Lights called to us... It is time.. The journey has begun... *Together or Not Meeting new cats... Changing our ways... Learning more... Are they staying or leaving? Uniting or separating? Accepting their roles...or run away from them.. *Lost and Found Cats were lost... Now they are found... To come and join... Or just leave alone... *Broken Loyalties Betrayed...Confused...Untrusted... But loved... So many new things appear in the cats lives as they struggle to stay together. Some seperate and never come back... Some turn to the darkness... You never know who's on your side... *Fight to Freedom The last struggle...The last fight The lost love...and the deep secrets Will they unite? Or will evil reach glory? Lost Lives *Bubbles' Secret She was just a kit...she lived with her parents. '' ''One day she's left alone, for twolegs to care for her...But she remembers and she discovers...she wants freedom, but she can't have it....she finds love and then she loses.... Find out what happened to Hiddenkit's mother before all began... *A Panther's Life A normal cat... A normal story... Unatural Pain... Unatural Struggles... Finding My Way *Dark Sun Sunny, born as a normal kit, living a normal rogue life...thinks her life is just plain average. '' ''Driven by curiosity she mostly finds herself in troubles where her mother would usually help her. '' ''But when they venture themselves a little too far things are about to change and secrets will be revealed...cats will leave and cats will come...a new destiny will come.... *Hard Times Sunny...Now Nyx...A kittypet and a new life.... But she isn't alone, she found a new friend who is ready to stand up for her no matter what... But soon she will learn a truth that coudl change everything.... *Changing Hearts Sunny starts another new life, as a loner. '' ''Her friends is always protecting her and teaching her how to survive in the wild. She finally feels again like she belongs but the age changes many cats. '' ''Now being left alone again in the middel of this "clan". *Left To Stay Hiddenkit, now more than ever she's determined to figure out her mother's secret...but finding a really dangerous enemy, who's not really an enemy will change everything.... What can you do, when trust is so far away....? *Over the Horizon The clans are living peacefully, including Hiddenpaw finding love troubles, until a strange set cats appear. '' ''Cats that clame to be in a clan, but the clans have never seen before. '' ''These cats are evil, and will stop at nothing to destroy teh clans. As if things couldn't get worse, a sickness is spreading and the clan must react fast and the only solution is sending cats into the unknow to find a cure...all the way farther than the horizon...evil is upon us... *No Coming Back What happens in the cat's journey? Have they succed? But who will return....? Who will be gone.....? *Unexpected Pain The cat's return brings expected joy, but an unexpected visit may turn everythign upside down.... A tragedy has happened...Cats are devastated, but must stay strong to finish their mission.... Who's on who's side?....The cats are preparing...remaining silent...waiting...waiting for their occasion to attack...but now new cats are coming...expecting to see the oposite of what they will see... *Damaged Puzzles The final battle has arrived...The figth they've been waiting to win for many centuries... Revenge is on it's way - but what unexpected things are going on in camp? What fight will this bring?...Who will win?....Who will lose? Kin of the Same *Shattered Destinies Dreamkit has always thought she knew who her real parents were. She has a normal kit life with the wish of becoming her clan's next medicine cat. Now as she grows near her apprentice ceremony she starts to have weird dreams and feelings. But she doesn't known she isn't the only one going through that. Wishkit, a kit from another clan, also has been having weird dreams and feelings. And even though no cat believes what's happening to them, both cats are positive in finding out what's going on. They just don't know that the secrets they're about to find out will change their destiny forever. '' *Better Unknown ''Life is hard, specially for our fellow apprentices. Sometimes we all wish everything stayed unknown. Led by the pain and suffereing, someone runs away... But running away is never the answer, and some new things appear... They live in a mountainous area that is sourrounded by a river and the forest is very dense. '' ''Who are they? *Secret Lies Will our newly warriors truly learn their identities? Familes reunited? Not if there's a force breaking them away.... We must know there's always a spirit watching over us... *Free Mountain Everything is changing with the two apprentices. They have learned serioues secrets and are trying to learn how to live through them. Rivalries have been formed, territories faught for....friends betrayed... And now a new enemy has been formed...seeking territory and will stop at no cost to gain it from the clans... The foxes have arrived...